1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the generation of hydrogen and oxygen and, more particularly, to a technique for using solar energy to produce hydrogen and oxygen by the photo-electrolysis of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Considerable effort has been expended in recent years in attempting to develop non-petroleum sources of fuel. One area of particular interest has been the generation of hydrogen through the photo-electrolysis of water using solar energy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,925,212; 4,011,149; 4,090,933; 4,342,738; 4,147,602; 4,437,954; 4,501,804; 4,511,450; and 4,563,286 are examples of developments related to generating hydrogen through the use of solar energy. Generally speaking, the referenced devices employ a cell within which water and a pair of spaced electrodes are disposed. The electrodes usually are made of an n-type or p-type semiconductor material. Sunlight is directed onto the cell causing photo-electrolysis to occur. Hydrogen is liberated at the cathode, and oxygen is liberated at the anode. The gases thus evolved can be collected for use as fuels or for photo-electrolysis of water. The invention converts a greater majority of the sun's terrestrial energy (sunlight) to the near-ultraviolet wave length, thereby enabling this photon energy to be "tuned" and used more effectively in the photochemical conversion process. "Tuning" the photon energy is accomplished by changing the mechanical dimensions, or composition, of a solid-type laser rod or, in the case of a liquid laser, formulating the liquid so that the output frequency of the liquid laser is appropriately tuned to the frequency of light that is the most suitable for the type of electrode utilized.
The invention employs a reactor vessel having first and second chambers separated by an ion-permeable membrane. The reactor vessel can be provided in various cell configurations, such as a cubic chamber or in the honey comb arrangement. An electrolytic solution is placed in the first chamber and a cathode in the second chamber. The anode and the cathode are connected electrically.
Solar energy is converted to a more efficient form as described previously and is directed into the reactor vessel where electrolysis occurs. The conversion is accomplished as follows. Sunlight is directed by means of a parabolic reflector onto a concentrator or other light bending device included as part of a solar-pumped laser. A laser beam is produced which then is directed through an expanding lens and thence through a frequency multiplier where frequency is raised and tuned into the near-ultraviolet or ultraviolet range. The light from the frequency multiplier is directed onto the anode and the cathode in a reactor vessel.
By use of the present invention, solar energy available for photo-electrolysis can be significantly increased. It is believed that through use of the present invention, the hydrogen thus produced will represent an economically viable alternative to the use of petroleum fuels.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention are described in more detail in the specification and claims that follow.